


Mistakes

by Miscellaneous_mess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Do police AU exist?, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Mild Smut, Minor Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Nathalie Sancoeur Is Not Mayura, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Police, Police Officer Nathalie, Sarcasm, Smut, Sweet, Woman on Top, can be skipped, not explicit but mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess
Summary: “You’re supposed to arrest the villain, not fall in love with him!”Nathalie felt like a hypocrite, a few days before she had been telling her how she shouldn't even be thinking of a villain’s motive but now here she was in love with a criminal.Police Officer Nathalie Sancoeur AU!
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Miraculous characters but Mathilde is my O.C.

“Officer Sancoeur,” she heard the chief say her name as we giving out the weekly assignments, “you are on of the best officers we have on the force, and that is why I am assigning you and an officer of your choosing to arrest Hawkmoth who has been terrorizing our city.”  
“Yes sir!” She responded promptly, “but can I inform you of my choice later, I would really like to consider my options of who can help me with this case.”  
“Of course, Sancoeur, but just remember you are working with an unknown deadline.”  
Nathalie knew this was true, nobody knew if or when Hawkmoth was going to succeed, and the man behind the mask had to be arrested before he could. Nathalie thought about the officers around her, the ones who had craved the success she had in her career.  
“Officer Dupuis? Would you be willing to work with me on my case?” She asked the younger officer.  
“I would be honored to,” Officer Mathilde Dupuis smiled.  
“Great, let's begin work!” Nathalie insisted.  
The two sat down and did some research, they had to find out either who Hawkmoth was or where he went. This was hard for the fact that if Hawkmoth ever did leave his liar he was on rooftops and other places that cameras rarely caught. Nathalie groaned, she had no leads, none of the akumatized victims had ever known who Hawkmoth was, and Ladybug and Cat Noir didn't have a clue either.  
Mathilde sat her hand on Nathalie’s shoulder.  
“Come on, let's take a break. We have been working for hours, we deserve a small break.”  
“No, there has to be something we are missing!” Nathalie pouted.  
“We are going,” Mathilde told her and walked out.  
Something about the way Mathilde ordered her around intrigued her, she didn't care that Nathalie was known for being the best, she just did it. So Nathalie got up from her desk and followed Mathilde to her car.  
“Do you like the Dupain-Cheng bakery?” Mathilde asked her.  
“I’ve never been but I’ve heard they're the best in town.”  
“Then we are definitely going there. You haven't lived until you have tried one of their croissants! And their macaroons are to die for!”  
Nathalie let out a giggle as Mathilde continued to stress how amazing everything on the menu at the Dupain-Cheng bakery was.  
“We could get some chicken salad from the deli nearby and have chicken salad sandwiches,” Mathilde suggested after she finished her full review of the menu.  
“Sounds good to me,” Nathalie said.  
Mathilde insisted she should go to the bakery while Nathalie went to the deli in order to save time. Nathalie shrugged and was happy that Mathilde might actually be taking their time seriously. While Mathilde was a good officer she could get distracted easily. Nathalie realized that getting rid of her while she went to the bakery was a ploy so Mathilde could order more or less everything. She must have had two dozen macarons, a cake, a pie, three loaves of bread, and close to 20 croissants.  
“What are you going to do with all that?” Nathalie said, rolling her eyes.  
“Maybe Hawkmoth likes food and we can bribe him out of hiding,” Mathilde shrugged.  
Nathalie rolled her eyes, “Whatever, you buy whatever you want with your salary. I have the chicken salad.”  
“Good!” Mathilde said, “do you want to go to the park and eat there?”  
Nathalie knew this was probably another distraction that was just going to waste more time but maybe she needed a new thinking space, the park had been one of her favorite places as a child and she hadn't been there in a while.  
“Sure,” she eventually agreed.  
Mathilde cheered and skipped her way to the park. Nathalie didn't know she didn't drop anything.  
She didn't realize how hungry she had been until she took a bite of her sandwich and realized that she had truly needed this. After she finished her sandwich she decided to try a macaroon that she had heard so much about. She understood why word of them spread so quickly and fondly, they were delicious, and Nathalie ended up eating three.  
She looked at the park scene around her, she wondered if Hawkmoth ever saw the city like this, it was beautiful as families spent time together and children played.  
“How have you ever thought about his motive?” Mathilde asked.  
“What do you mean?” Nathalie asked, “I think he's made it clear that he wants Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculous.”  
“Yeah, but why?”  
“Power, I mean they're magic,” Nathalie scoffed.  
“There just has to be more than that,” Mathilde objected, “I know people do a lot for power but villains always have a backstory.”  
“This isn't a fairytale,” Nathalie told Mathilde, “some people are selfish and lack basic concern for others around them.”  
“What if he has a family though? What if his child has cancer and he thinks the miraculous could cure them? It doesn't make him a better person but you can understand why he did it?” Mathilde suggested.  
“Maybe,” Nathalie supposed, she hadn't really ever thought about why criminals turned to their life of crime, that wasn't her job. She knew that criminals often received needed help once she had arrested them but she only arrested them, she didn't do any of the rehabilitation with them.  
“We can't just let Hawkmoth go free just because he might be fighting for a justifiable cause,” Nathalie told her.  
“I’m not suggesting that we do, it was just something I wondered if other officers thought about.”  
“Well, I often don't, I don't enjoy making my job harder than it already is.”  
“Understandable,” Mathilde said, “do you want to get back to the station now?”  
“Yes, let's go.”  
Mathilde sat out her surplus of food in the breakroom and then the two got back to work. Nathalie was struggling but if Mathilde was she didn't let it show.  
“Any ideas?” Nathalie asked eventually.  
“I think we just have to wait until he comes out of hiding. You know, I think he's really critical and seems to be analytical, he probably already knows we are looking for him.”  
“You think so?”  
“I wouldn't doubt it.”  
“So we are stuck in a waiting game,” Nathalie groaned.  
“Don't act like we are back into a corner. We have time to plan, we just have to be prepared the next time he comes out.”  
“You're right,” Nathalie said and glanced at the time, “first thing tomorrow morning we will devise a plan.”  
Mathilde smiled and said goodbye for the evening and Nathalie went to her own apartment as well. Nathalie was determined to capture Hawkmoth and even if the chief hadn't said it explicitly she was almost certain a promotion was on the line.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Nathalie walked in with a coffee in hand and was ready to go. Mathilde and she got straight to work as they devised a plan to corner Hawkmoth, discover his true identity, and arrest him once and for all.  
The next day they positioned themselves around the city when it was announced that there was an akumatized villain. When it was called over their radio that Hawkmoth was on the site everyone became on very high alert. When his villain was defeated he began running away, someone announced that he was heading for Nathalie’s section. Nathalie took a second but quickly spotted him. She ran to an alley between two buildings where she saw Hawkmoth jump down.  
“Hands up and don't move!” She demanded, not realizing she had actually just protected his identity from her.   
“Or what? You’ll shoot?” He mocked and actually took a step closer, “could you do it? Could you actually pull the trigger?”   
She could have, she should have there but something about his voice, something about the way his eyes locked with hers and the certainty in it, made her waiver. Just like that, he was gone.  
“Dammit!” She cursed at herself, what was she supposed to tell everyone, she couldn't tell them that he was within reach and she failed, she would never be trusted again, “I couldn't find him, I think he got away,” she lied over the radio.  
They all met back at the station and agreed that the plan was still the best that they had, that they would try again the next time a villain was akumatized. 

*Two days later*   
Another villain was on the loose and everyone took their post. Once again Hawkmoth was seen in battle and everyone was on high alert. Nathalie was determined not to let him get away this time. She was ready this time and ran to the same alley when she saw that he was heading her way. Nobody had said that he was going to her region so she must have been the first one to see him, she didn't say anything over the radio as she lept into action.   
“How lovely to see you again, Nathalie Sancoeur,” he greeted as she ran into the alley.  
“What? How do you-”  
“The Paris Police page as information about all their officers. Especially their ‘top’ officer. No family, no kids, no pets, only completely devoted to her job. Yet she can't even do that right,” he said.   
“I-”  
“It's a little soon to say you love me, don't you think dear?”   
Nathalie was angry, she didn't understand why she couldn’t do anything. He was so close, he wasn't the least bit intimidated by her and it infuriated her beyond belief.   
“Sancoeur, is your zone clear?” they heard over the radio.   
Hawkmoth handed her a note and was off quickly.  
“Yes, there is no sign of him here,” she answered.   
She couldn't believe herself, this was the second time she had let a notorious criminal get away. He dared to allude that she had feelings for him. She looked at the note.  
‘meet me here, tomorrow, 7:30  
~HM’  
This was perfect, she could scan the handwriting, compare it to other samples they had in their database, this should give them a lead. She couldn't let anyone know, she was going to do this by herself and nobody was going to figure out that Hawkmoth had gotten away twice now. 

*The next day*  
Mathilde had gotten there before her so scanning the handwriting before work was off the table. Nathalie waited, a few hours into the day she made up some excuse about she had to go out on an errand real quick. Mathilde smiled and said she would continue to review footage from the previous day to see if there was any sign of Hawkmoth. Nathalie used to think he would slip up at some point but she was sure that he was a very calculated and precise man who wouldn't make such a mistake.   
She entered the empty room used to compare handwriting and locked the door. She hadn't heard of anything where someone might catch her here and the majority of them were out on patrol anyway. She needed to be quick but couldn't be hasty, she had to be accurate. Running it through the system was easy but when no results came up she tried again, and still nothing. That was rare, someone who didn't typically reside in Paris would have had to write it, or he used such a different script that it was unrecognizable. Either way, she took the note and crumpled it up in anger. It felt stupid but she had to take Hawkmoth up on his offer, she would be there at 7:30 tonight. 

At 7:28 Nathalie walked into the alley. She was out of her uniform and wore some casual clothes.   
“Lovely to see you out of uniform Sancoeur, nice to see you don't have a gun either,” he said as he dropped in from the roof.  
“You said it yourself, I am too much of a coward to shoot you so why would I even bring a gun,” she said, “it seems unfair that you know my name but I don't know yours.”  
“You're not getting my name that easily, you're going to have to work for that. Is there something else you would like me to call you?”  
Nathalie pondered it for a second, “Mayura, call me Mayura. So why did you tell me to meet you? You never really seem up for small chit-chat.”   
“You think so lowly of me, it pains me,” he said in a sarcastic manner, “maybe I get lonely all by myself, I have feelings too you know?”  
“That doesn't answer my question.”   
“You didn't shoot me, I appreciate that,” he said, “I don't know why I did it either, you intrigue me.”   
“Why do you do this?” Nathalie asked, “Your power could good bring so much good. Instead, you use it to try and steal Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculous.”  
“You wouldn't understand,” he shook his head and looked as he was about to leave when Nathalie quickly grabbed his wrist.  
“Make me understand, I want to understand you,” she said and she didn't even know if she meant it or not.   
“My wife died a little more than a year ago, I have reason to believe that if I had both miraculous that I would be able to bring her back.”   
“Don't you think there would be a consequence? Similar to Newton’s third law of motion: every action has an equal and opposite reaction. Someone could die in exchange for your wife, the way it works it could even be you, it could take your life but then your wife would be alive without you.”  
“This was stupid,” he said.   
“Please, I won't tell anyone, nobody at the police station, I’ll continue to pretend to be clueless just, please, meet me again,” Nathalie said and it sounded almost as if she was begging.   
He blinked, he didn't understand Nathalie at all, “I’ll see you tomorrow then,” he said and he was off.  
Making negotiations with a criminal, one of the dumbest things Nathalie would probably ever do in her life but she found herself looking forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> This chapter has very small references to s3xual abus3 as well as su!cidal thoughts. These are very minimal and are referenced very briefly in one sentence.  
> Read with caution

*The next night*  
“Mayura,” he greeted.  
“Hawkmoth,” she said back.  
“What do you think they would say if they knew you were here?”  
“I ask myself that constantly actually, I decide I don't care.”  
“You think you can arrest me one day, don't you?”  
“No, I don't think I ever could, no promotion would be worth it. I'm stupid to continue this but I enjoy your company,” she admitted.  
“But that was the plan wasn't it? Learn enough about me until you could show up on my doorstep and lock me away for life.”  
Nathalie nodded.  
“They’d call me crazy too. If they knew I did all this for my wife.”  
“It's romantic in a way,” Nathalie said, “not in an ideal way but you're grieving.”  
“I just want her back, I would give anything to have her back.”  
“You know that other day when you had found out who I was, single, no kids, no pets? Did you ever wonder why? Your websites would never tell you why I chose this life.”  
“Why?” he asked.  
“My mom was a police officer, she died fighting for what was right, I was nine. I never even knew my dad, he was killed in a drunk driving accident before I had turned two. At age 16, a man insisted he would give me the world but tore down the only world I had come to know. He left me heartbroken and shattered. I wanted to end it all there but I couldn't, I had promised my mom that I was going to follow in her footsteps, that I was going to fight for good people and good causes. I refused to be in a relationship after that but I think I’ve been pretty successful as a police officer. I’d get a promotion if I arrested you.”  
“Would you get in a relationship now?” Hawkmoth asked, after all that and that was what he was asking.  
“If it felt right I suppose, I was dating a stupid boy at sixteen, a lot of things have changed since then.”  
“What about arresting me? ‘Fighting for good people and good causes’ as you called it?”  
“I don't think jail is going to make you a better person, some people don't need all that, sometimes all they need is someone.”  
“You think telling me some sob story and asking me to be a good person is going to change me?”  
“Not tonight, but a girl can dream,” she said it sarcastically but it didn't stop his follow-up question.  
“What else do you dream about? This can't be your dream, standing in a dark alley with me.”  
“Well I used to want to be chief of the station, I’m not sure I want that anymore, after the past week I’m not sure I'm cut out for it either. What about you? I mean once you get your wife back?”  
“I just want to live a normal life after that, just as a normal family with our son.”  
Nathalie nodded. She didn't think Hawkmoth was a bad man anymore, he was just lost, he had lost his wife and it had driven him to a bad place but that didn't make him a bad person. Was he selfish and perhaps greedy? Yes, but everyone had those things inside them, it was just something he could act on as Hawkmoth.  
“I can’t see you again until Wednesday night,” he told her.  
“I’ll be here,” she told him.  
If she was right then she saw him smile, he kissed her hand gently, “until then Mayura.”  
She waited for a moment as she watched him vanish into the night. It was Sunday night, that was three days, she could wait. 

A few akumatized villains showed up after the next few days but there was no sign of Hawkmoth by anyone, not even by Nathalie who chose to hide it. The chief was urging Mathilde and Nathalie to think of a different plan, one that was more efficient and could catch him but they told him that it was simply a waiting game, Hawkmoth would leave unless he chose to, it would be hard to lure him out. Well, Nathalie was pretty certain that there was a way that she could but she didn't want to put him in danger. She hated how she sounded now, she didn't want to put him in danger, it didn't matter, she should want him in jail. Yet here she was like a teenager so excited about their ‘date’ Wednesday night, she felt pathetic and like she might as well just quit her job at the police station with how often she was meeting up with a criminal now. 

Wednesday night came around and Nathalie had been anxious. She went to a cafe to buy tea to calm her down. When the barista asked her if that would be all she was about to say when Hawkmoth popped into her mind again, would he want something? So she ordered another tea, great she was buying things for villains now, the list of things she never should have done just got longer and longer every second she felt.  
“Mayura,” he greeted as she came to the alley. She swore that every time he greeted her that he smiled just a bit more each time.  
“I missed you,” she admitted and handed him the cup of tea, “it’s tea.”  
“How do I know it's not poisoned?” He asked, expecting the cup lightly.  
“I really thought we have reached a point where you have realized I’m not going to hurt you.”  
Hawkmoth confirmed this when he decided to take a few sips, “thank you.”  
They stood there in silence for a bit as they both sipped on their tea.  
“Don't you ever feel like you're in danger?”  
“No, I think that's why I couldn't shoot you that first day because I didn't feel like I was in danger. Something about the way you looked me in the eyes confident that I wouldn't hurt you even though you didn't know me, it left an impact on me. I just never thought you would hurt me, somewhere inside me feels like you are better than that.”  
“Is part of you scared someone is going to find out? That you will lose your job let alone your promotion?”  
“At first I was terrified but even if we were caught, I got fired and you arrested, I wouldn't regret the time I have spent with you.”  
Hawkmoth looked behind him at the setting sun, “do you want to see something beautiful?” he asked her.  
“Yes,” she answered without hesitation.  
“Then I need you to trust me,” he said as he took a step closer.  
He picked her up bridal style, “I do trust you,” Nathalie said and held on to him.  
He jumped up on the rooftops and hopped over a few so that they had a clear view of the sunset. He set her down but it took Nathalie a few more seconds to let go.  
“It really is beautiful,” Nathalie said as she sat on the edge of the roof.  
“Yeah,” he agreed, only staring at Nathalie, “it really is.”  
Nathalie turned around, saw that his eyes were focused on her and not the scene beyond her, and blushed.  
“Come here,” she said, “I promise not to push you off the ledge,” she giggled.  
He did. She moved closer and leaned on his shoulder, against his better judgment, instead of moving away, he wrapped his arm around her. Something about this felt wrong to them both but at the same time, everything felt right. Nathalie shouldn't have felt safe in a villain's arms but she had twice now tonight. Hawkmoth shouldn't have taken her in his arms, he should have pushed her away, he shouldn't have given her that note that second day. They shouldn't have let themselves become intrigued and intertwined with one another yet at that moment there was no place either one would have rather been. With each other, their dreams and aspirations changed. Nathalie didn't want to be chief if it meant she couldn't do this every night. Hawkmoth wasn't even thinking about his deceased wife. At that moment, they had each other. At that moment, it was enough for both of them. At that moment they both realized that they had fallen for each other. It was forbidden love, similar to Romeo and Juliet, a cop and criminal but neither could stop it now.  
Hawkmoth took his other arm and used it to tip up Nathalie’s chin so that she was looking up at him now. He leaned and their lips connected. It wasn't a fairytale kiss with lots of sparks and fireworks, real kisses weren't like that, but it ignited a passion in both of them, one that if they were unsure before, that guaranteed they were hopelessly in love with the other.  
“Mayura-” he started.  
“Just call me Nathalie, it doesn't matter anymore,” she insisted.  
“Nathalie, we can't just… it’s wrong.”  
“That doesn't mean we should stop,” Nathalie objected.  
“Isn't that what your job is? You're supposed to stop crime, you're supposed to stop wrongdoing. You should be against this.”  
“We are both consenting adults. Love isn't illegal as long as it is between two consenting adults,” she pointed out.  
He stopped, of course, she had to be right. Something about her was always right and she was right now but he couldn't admit it, he was going to get his wife back and he couldn't hurt Nathalie within that process. He sat there for a moment, he was trying to convince himself to stop this, but he couldn't, nothing in him truly wanted this to end.  
“Can you meet me at 11:00 at night tomorrow?” He asked her.  
If it was anyone else she would have said no, she would have explained that she had to be to work early, that she liked to be home at 9:30 and relax until she went to bed. This wasn't anyone, this was Hawkmoth, so without complaint, she agreed to meet him.  
He slid her onto his lap and then hopped off the roof.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Nathalie,” he said with added stress on her name. He kissed her cheek and was gone in the darkness of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Nathalie offered to buy Mathilde lunch, as long as they didn't go to the Dupain-Cheng bakery because Nathalie was unprepared to pay that much.  
Once they sat down and got their drinks Nathalie started with why she had actually offered to take Mathilde out to lunch.  
“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Nathalie asked Mathilde.  
“Of course I do!” Mathilde squealed, “but Nathalie I’m married to my husband, Alex, I know he's on a business trip in New York right now but-”  
“Mathilde I’m not in love with you!” Nathalie quickly cut her off.  
“Oh. Oh! Well, then who?”   
“I never even said I’m in love, I just asked if you believed in love at first sight.”  
Mathilde sat there unconvinced and raised her eyebrow.  
“Fine, but you can't tell anyone, swear to me you won't tell anyone.”  
“Is it chief? Because he seems a little old for you.”  
“Can you please just promise?” Nathalie asked of her, “you're not going to guess it.”  
“Fine, I promise I won't tell anybody who you're in love with. But tell me, please!” she begged.  
“Hawkmoth,” Nathalie whispered.   
Mathilde’s hands shot over her mouth, “what?”  
“I found him that first day and when I told him to put his hands up and not to move, he told me that I wasn't going to do anything if he disobeyed, and I didn't. The next time a similar thing happened, he knew my name, he had researched me and knew all about me. He heard my name on the radio asking if my area was clear, he handed me a note and then ran off. The note had told me to meet him later the next night and I have sort of been meeting up with him ever since and he kissed me last night and I’m pretty sure I’m in love with him.”  
“Okay, first, wow, that was a lot. Secondly, are you out of your mind? You're supposed to arrest the villain, not fall in love with him!”  
Mathilde was right and Nathalie felt like a hypocrite. A few days before this she had been telling Mathilde how she shouldn't even be thinking of a villain's motive but here she was in love with a criminal.   
“If he was that villainous don't you think something would have happened to me by now?”   
“Do you know who he really is?”  
“No, and if I did I certainly wouldn't tell you.”   
“Look, I’m normally all for justice and all for love and it's an awkward place I get it. I won't tell anyone anything, I promise, but you might want to sort out if you want your job or Hawkmoth more because at one point you're not going to be able to have both.”   
“But do you think it's wrong? A cop and a criminal?”   
“No, we don't choose who we love, the heart knows better than we do. If you love him, go for it.”   
“Mathilde, I’m glad I chose you. You’ll fill my role greatly,” she said and it was clear what she would choose every time.  
“You’ll be missed, Nathalie,” Mathilde reminded her. 

Later that night she met up with him. It was the same alley but dark. He could kill her if he wanted to, nobody was likely to come looking for her. If she didn't show up for work the next day Mathilde would likely cover for her assuming she ran away with Hawkmoth or some cheesy romantic thing like that. But she had left her resignation on her desk, she gave her two weeks saying that she would like to be done as soon as possible. If they found that they might assume that she just didn't bother coming in, that she had started a new job, and they wouldn't bother looking for her if she died because they would have been assuming she was safe at a new job.   
She could have killed him, she always carried a gun on her. Even that day he thought she didn't have a gun, she did, it wasn't visible but it was there. That led her to the question of how he didn't feel it last night while picking her up, maybe he did, maybe he actually trusted her, he didn't ask about it because he believed it would never be used on him. He would be correct with that assumption but it was a dangerous one to make.   
“Nathalie,” he said when he saw her silhouette in the dim lighting, “would you tell anyone who I am if I showed you?”  
Nathalie gasped, this is why he wanted to meet her this late, he trusted her, “I wouldn't tell a soul,” she promised.   
He kissed her gently, “I really hope you aren't a good liar,” he said, “dark wings fall.”   
“Gabriel Agreste?” Nathalie stepped back for a moment, she refused to believe that Gabriel Agreste of all people was responsible for all the chaos that had been caused around Paris. Then she thought about it, his wife had gone missing over a year, her body was never found, he did have a son, and he hadn't been seen in public often because he was inside terrorizing Paris.   
“Nathalie Sancoeur,” he said her name as if Nathalie hadn't just found out one of the biggest secrets that Paris was dying to know. He said her name like their relationship was simple and that everything after this would be just as simple. He said her name as if this wasn't world-changing to Nathalie. He said her name as if everything was going to be okay now that she knew. 

Part of her wanted to run, almost every part of her body was telling her to run, but she stayed, she didn't say anything as her brain continued to process the fact that she had kissed Gabriel Agreste.   
“Please say something,” he begged.   
“I- you're Gabriel Agreste?”   
“Yes, I am,” he confirmed.   
“Am I the only one in Paris that knows Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste?”   
“You would be, yes.”   
“Does Adrien know?” Nathalie asked him.  
“No, you're the only one.”  
Nathalie realized how big of a deal of this really was, she was one, if not the only, person in this world who knew he was Hawkmoth.   
“I’m quitting my job,” she told him, “I put in my two weeks notice. If you lie low for two weeks it would help, but I understand if you can’t but you have a number on the other side.”   
“You shouldn't quit your job. It’s all you aspired to be,” Gabriel told her.  
“Unless I turn you in I’m not getting my promotion and unless Hawkmoth is captured then even if I’m taken off your case it will still be considered priority to arrest you.”   
“No,” Gabriel said, taking a step forward and grabbing her hands, “I’m going to find a way for you to keep your job, and get your promotion, and you’ll still be the best.”  
“Can you really find a way for me to keep my job within two weeks?” Nathalie asked hopefully.   
“I’ll have a plan within a week,” Gabriel told her. He didn't have a plan in mind yet but he was pretty sure he knew what it was going to come down to.   
“When can we meet again?” Nathalie asked as she yawned.  
“Give me your phone, I’ll put my number in,” Gabriel said and Nathalie handed her phone over, “but if you want to meet we can do 7:30 Saturday evening?”   
“Same time, same alley?” she snickered.   
“I don't want your name dragged through the media,” he told her and kissed her.  
“I’ll see you Saturday,” she said like a promise. She began to walk away when Gabriel quickly grabbed her wrist.  
“Tell your boss you're not quitting,” he said.  
“But-”  
“I have a feeling that Hawkmoth is just going to disappear without a clear reason.”  
“What about your wife?”  
“She means nothing to me when you're around. She fades from my memory and I don't need anything else but you. When you're around, I’m different Nathalie, and I want to be like that, always. I choose you and you're going to keep your job.”  
That was how he said I love you, that was how he explained how she was his world and he would do anything just to see a smile on her face.   
“Are you sure?” she confirmed.  
He nodded, “I am.”   
“Thank you,” she said then added in a lower tone, “I love you.”   
Maybe he didn't hear, maybe he just didn't respond, but she would never know as he walked away. She noticed they had never said goodbye to each other, ever, maybe that was something they both preferred though, goodbye sometimes felt like you wouldn't see each other again.   
As she watched him walk away she felt like he had given up more than he had ever wanted. It felt wrong that she got everything she wanted but he had to give it all up. Did she want him to continue being a criminal and getting his wife back? Of course not but maybe Hawkmoth didn't have to be a bad person, she had mentioned before how his power could bring about so much good, maybe that would make this more fair if he was still able to use his power for good.   
She looked up Gabriel Agreste when she got whole and found that he was looking for an assistant. She filled out an online application but her finger hovered over the apply button. It was 3 in the morning, she had to be at work in a few hours. Was being Gabriel Agreste’s assistant going to be worth it, was it worth quitting her job? She would find out if she got the job, she told herself, and pressed submit.


	5. Chapter 5

After sleeping for four hours Nathalie woke up and realized she was going to be late to work, which she was. After arriving at work she was then bombarded with questions about why she was quitting, especially when she had been close to capturing Hawkmoth and therefore her promotion. She lied and said just had other plans for her life. Though she admitted to recently getting into a relationship and quitting so she could be around more often and her partner wouldn't have to fear for her safety constantly. Most people, who knew Nathalie was queer, assumed that when she said partner that meant that her partner was also probably female. Though it was just a way for Nathalie to avoid the cliché question of ‘who is he?’ though Mathilde already knew. Luckily all the questions, plus three cups of coffee, kept Nathalie awake throughout the day and she was very thankful that nobody was akumatized that day, she did feel that he should slowly quit and not just act as he jumped off the face of the Earth.   
Near the end of her shift, she sent him a quick thank you text.   
She never got a reply but it didn't bother her, he probably wasn't a texting man. As much as she wanted to see him, she was glad that tonight she wasn't going to because the bags under her eyes were dark. 

Later that night as she was dozing off watching a movie she got a text.   
Gabriel: Would you like to explain why HR is telling me I should hire Nathalie Sancoeur to be my next assistant?  
Nathalie: It’s a very common name…  
Gabriel: I told you to keep your job  
Nathalie: If Hawkmoth disappears I still failed  
Gabriel: You can't just waste all your time at the police academy and become an assistant   
Nathalie: I always enjoyed accounting. I'm very organized. I can also act as a second line of defense in case of failed security  
Gabriel: Yes, I read through your resumé, you're overqualified for such a simple position  
Nathalie: I’ll be awaiting the phone call to schedule my interview   
Gabriel immediately called her.  
“This is Nathalie!” she said enthusiastically as she picked up the phone.  
“Stop joking around,” he groaned.  
“I’m sorry, who is this?” she asked with a straight face sounding genuinely confused.  
“Gabriel Agreste,” he spit into the phone.  
“Oh my gosh! Are you calling about my application? I never thought I would hear from you! I assumed you had someone else take care of these things.”  
“Nathalie, stop. Look if you want to be a police officer please do, I don't want you giving up your dreams because of this. Your mom meant a lot to you, I could tell that from the one conversation.”  
“My mom will be proud of me no matter what I do,” she told him.  
“You think she wanted her daughter to date a criminal, a man who has terrorized Paris for a year?”  
“We are exclusive now?”  
“I- that wasn't the point!”  
“My mom wanted me to be happy,” Nathalie said, “and you make me happier than any job in the world could.”   
“If you're sure this is what you want then you're hired,” he said.  
“Thank you, I put in my two weeks yesterday, I can start shortly.”  
“You have no questions about hours or days you work?” he asked.  
“No, the benefits alone were enough for me to take the job,” Gabriel could tell Nathalie was smirking just by the way she said the line.   
“Then I’ll see you Saturday, and by the way Nathalie, we are exclusive so I don't want to see you with anyone else.”  
She blushed at the comment, at hearing him admit that and she wasn't able to say anything else as he hung up. Not that she was going to object to the comment, at least she wasn't lying to everyone when she told them all that she had a partner. 

*Saturday*  
Even knowing she was going to be in a dark alley, not wanting to put Hawkmoth or Gabriel in the public eye, Nathalie still took the time on her day off to straighten her blue hair. She watched as the red stood out boldly in front, it was always bold in her ponytail or bun that her hair was usually in, but down she always found it more striking. When she curled her hair she was always diligent to curl the red separate from the blue, it was the sole red curl and one that always stood out. She took black eyeliner and traced a crease that was sharp enough to kill. She put on a lipstick that matched her hair color. She paired it all with a short red sundress and she hadn't felt this good about herself in a while. 

“That's something very interesting to wear to a job interview,” Hawkmoth said as he dropped in.  
“I can't believe he asked to meet me here of all places,” Nathalie sarcastically complained.   
“I mean if you dress like this just to come to an alley I bet he's going to regret not asking you to some fancy restaurant,” he said as he moved close to her.  
“Do you think so?”  
“I know it,” Hawkmoth said and kissed her.   
He acted differently as Hawkmoth versus Gabriel. Hawkmoth was riskier and was much more about physical affection. Gabriel was a little more reserved but even if sometimes he was sarcastic he tended to mean everything he said.   
“I’m sorry I’m not normal,” he said, “dark wings fall. I'm sorry I can't take you on dates as you deserve.”  
“Don’t apologize, I love you for you, no matter who you are, no matter what we do.”   
“Do you have corrective sunglasses?” he asked suddenly.  
“Yes?” her answer sounded more like a question.  
“What about a hat with a large brim? Or perhaps one that has a veil?”   
“No?” she replied once again more like was asking the question instead of answering it.   
“Can you wear a suit tomorrow? Or a long skirt?”  
“Yes, I suppose.”  
“Okay, bring those sunglasses, and wear your hair down.”  
“What are you talking about?” Nathalie finally asked, “also do I have to wear my down because you are bringing me a hat?”  
“We are going to go on a proper date tomorrow. Chances are you are going to end up on a magazine cover either way, I figured you rather not be Nathalie Sancoeur and you rather be Gabriel Agreste’s mystery date.”   
“They are going to know eventually,” Nathalie pointed out, “is it better for your girlfriend to be your assistant or for your assistant to be your girlfriend?”   
Gabriel blinked, “what?”  
Nathalie rolled her eyes, “would you rather have it be that the girl you were recently seen with is hired as your assistant or that you are dating your assistant but you weren't before she was hired.”  
“The second one,” he answered cautiously.  
Nathalie rolled her eyes at the man she had once called calculated and analytical, perhaps as a criminal, but words such as oblivious and stupid maybe better described him now.   
“Then I’ll wear whatever crazy hat you give me tomorrow. Is there any particular reason why I have to wear a suit or a long skirt?”   
“It will be more appropriate for where I’m taking you, and trust me you will look good. Feel free to wear a pencil skirt when at work though.”   
Nathalie rolled her eyes again, she had a feeling this would be something she did frequently throughout their relationship.   
“Where should I meet you?” Nathalie asked.  
“Here, I’ll take you to the restaurant. I’m sorry we can't do anything when you look so good tonight.”  
Nathalie pulled out her phone and selected a few photos from her camera roll, “I wouldn't say for nothing,” she said as she sent them.  
He pulled out his phone and saw the few that she sent.  
“Forget being my assistant, you need to be my next model.”  
“Oh, I couldn't, I don't, I don't usually do these those of things, I just-”  
“Nonsense, you're beautiful, and you look amazing in these. Perhaps you have an interest in photography instead.”  
“I’ve never even used a camera, just my phone,” Nathalie admitted.  
Gabriel hummed, “well until the whole world knows your name I’m here to admire your beauty,” he said and kissed Nathalie, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Same time?”   
“Can you do earlier?”  
“The earliest I could do is 6:30.”  
“Let's do it then,” he said.  
She nodded and kissed his cheek, “see you at 6:30,” and walked away.   
She was learning to be bolder with her actions, something she had always been striving for but she didn't mind the extra confidence she was building. 

*tomorrow*  
I sat bored at work, I didn't even pretend to try and think of a plan to capture Hawkmoth, and Mathilde knew I wasn't going to do anything.  
“You know you don't have to quit if you just convince him to be a good person,” Mathilde pointed out.  
“Maybe, but I still failed a mission, I don't deserve that promotion. Besides he will be, I’m certain of it. I already have a new job lined up as Gabriel Agreste’s new assistant.”  
Mathilde’s eyes widened, “I heard that's one of the hardest jobs, he's incredibly particular. That’s not really putting your police training to good use either.”  
“It’ll be fine, HE wants me to be safe.”  
“If he wants you to quit doesn't that make it sound like he's not going to?” Mathilde asked abs her voice rose a bit.   
“No, he, he promised me, and I trust him,” Nathalie said and her voice wavered.   
She had to set this up somehow, it was going to come out that she was dating Gabriel Agreste, so as much as she hated it she needed to set it up to Mathilde that Hawkmoth was going to break her heart at some time, despite her love for the villain.   
“You really believe him?” Mathilde asked and her tone came back down.  
Nathalie nodded.  
“So what does he think about you working under Gabriel Agreste?”  
“He thinks it’s safer than here. He doesn't love it but he prefers it.”  
“Give me your number. You're done in a week but that doesn't mean we can't go for lunch or drinks sometime,” Mathilde suggested.   
Nathalie smiled, she almost felt bad for lying to Mathilde about the whole situation but she had to know that she was dating Hawkmoth in order for him to really be out of danger. 

Then there was an akuma alert, as the police began to call it. Mathilde gave Nathalie a questionable look but Nathalie rolled her eyes and the pair went to their usual posts. 

Hawkmoth who had not been able to get to Nathalie’s section ended up in Mathilde’s which Nathalie was thankful for, she just hoped that Mathilde really meant it when she had promised her that she wouldn't hurt Hawkmoth. 

Mathilde had her gun pointed at Hawkmoth, “I don't care who you are but I swear if you hurt Nathalie you will regret that I didn't arrest you now.”  
“She told you?” Hawkmoth was surprised, he didn't know she had told anybody.   
“Yes,” she spit, “now leave!”  
“You're a good friend, I’m glad she has you.”   
Mathilde rolled her eyes but put her gun away when Hawkmoth had left and cleared her area. 

“Your boyfriend doesn't know who I am,” Mathilde told Nathalie once they got back to the station.  
“He doesn't know I told anyone,” Nathalie said.   
Nathalie felt her phone vibrate and realized that she had gotten an angry and confused text from Gabriel, well Hawkmoth rather.   
“Oh,” Mathilde gulped.  
“It’s fine, well he doesn't think it is but he’ll get over it,” Nathalie shrugged and then pulled out her phone.

Gabriel: How could you tell another police officer that you are dating Hawkmoth?  
Nathalie: She was assigned on the case with me, it looks suspicious if I’m not working so yes I told her. She won't tell anyone, I trust her. Besides, I have it all set up for Hawkmoth to “break my heart” when I move on to Gabriel.   
Gabriel: I hope you know what you're doing  
Nathalie: I always do ;)  
Gabriel: What’s her name?  
Nathalie: Mathilde Dupuis

Not that she expected a response but none came after that, she assumed he was going to research her much as he did her after their first meeting. That could always be a fun conversation topic on our date, Nathalie rolled her eyes. 

After she left work Nathalie changed out of her uniform into an emerald suit. She put on her sunglasses and looked in the mirror, at least her outfit looked alright. She did some light makeup knowing that most of her face would be covered by the sunglasses and hat. She knew she wouldn’t feel pretty wearing sunglasses at night as well as a hat that covered her face but heated the curling iron and curled her hair neatly. The single red curl, which was always her favorite, didn't feel as special knowing it would hardly be seen but as it fell down and framed her face she still smiled. She put her sunglasses into her purse and walked to the alley where they always met.   
Hawkmoth was already there when she arrived and had a large hat in his hand. He handed it to her.  
“I’ll put them on when we get there,” she promised.   
He picked her up bridal style again and got up on the roof.  
“Do you have to bring a gun on every date we go on?” He asked.  
“It's for safety, I think we got past the thought that I was going to hurt you.”   
“We are, it’s just clunky around your waist.”   
Nathalie stayed silent as Hawkmoth continued to move from rooftop to rooftop over Paris. He dropped in a nearby alley.  
“Ready?” he asked as he commanded, “dark wings fall,” and held out his arm for her.  
Nathalie reached in her purse and pulled out her sunglasses and then put the hat he had brought on.   
Nathalie took his arm, “I’m always ready.” 

Walking into the restaurant he said he had a reservation under Agreste. They were immediately directed to a table in the back corner.  
“Is that what you are looking for Mr. Agreste?” the host asked.  
“Yes, this is fine,” he replied and pulled a chair out for Nathalie.   
“Your server will be with you shortly,” the host said and walked away.   
“I’m hoping we are on fewer magazines if we sit in the back here.”   
A server came and handed them the menus, “can I start you two off with something to drink or interest you in our drink specials?”   
“We’ll take a bottle of,” Gabriel paused, “do you prefer red or white wine?” he asked me.  
“Red,” Nathalie replied simply.  
“The best red wine you have then,” Gabriel said.  
“Alright,” the waiter said and left.  
“Gabriel, I can't read this menu with these sunglasses and dim lighting.”   
Gabriel looked around, “make sure your hat stays down, but you can take your glasses off when you look at the menu.”  
Nathalie pulled the hate down a little more, she struggled to see with no glasses, at least the sunglasses had corrective lenses, but she could now see the menu.  
“What’s your favorite thing on the menu?” Nathalie finally asked, groaning.  
Gabriel looked up at her, “you can't read it, can you?”  
“No, I couldn't see with the glasses on but I can't read without them.”  
“I can order what I think you’d like, do you prefer soup or salad as your side.”   
“A salad is fine,” she shrugged and three her sunglasses back on as she promised Gabriel she would.   
When the waiter came back Nathalie wasn't quite sure what Gabriel ordered but two of something with the soup of the day and a salad, she didn't bother.  
When the food came Nathalie ate trying to ignore a few camera flashes. She knew they were trying to figure who Gabriel Agreste’s ‘mysterious date’ was.   
“One day we’ll be able to put on a huge spectacle for them,” Nathalie mumbled trying to convince herself that it was worth it.   
“Are you alright?” He asked her, “you look uncomfortable?”  
“Yes, I’ve just never had people take pictures of me while eating.”  
“Come on, let’s go,” he insisted and threw a large sum of money on the table. 

Walking out into the cool evening air Nathalie shivered a bit. Gabriel quickly offered his jacket which she accepted and he wrapped it around her shoulders.   
“Do you want to go home now?” Gabriel asked her.  
Nathalie nodded.   
They walked over to the alley where they had first arrived and for the first time Nathalie got to see Gabriel transform into Hawkmoth. Nathalie took off her glasses and set them in her purse once again. He picked her up swiftly and went back to the roofs.  
Hawkmoth stopped by their alley but didn't go down, “where do you live? I can drop you off there.”   
Nathalie pointed to an apartment building not too far away, “just leave me on the roof, I’ll have fewer stairs to go.”   
Hawkmoth set her down on the roof and Nathalie handed him back Gabriel’s jacket, “he might want this back. Did you want the hat back?”  
“Keep it, you never know when you’ll need an oversized hat. Your friend Mathilde, knows about me? About us?”  
“She doesn't know who you are,” Nathalie explained, “but she knows I love you. In about a week though you're going to break my poor heart and sweet Gabriel will sweep me off my feet.”   
“I don't like that plan,” Hawkmoth grumbled.  
“Well unless I tell her who you are or I say I’m playing both of you that's my only other option.”   
“I suppose.”  
Nathalie kissed him, “just remember I fell in love with you first.”   
“What do you think they would all say if they say Officer Sancoeur on a date with Hawkmoth?”  
“I’d be fired before the week is up, and I doubt anyone would trust the police force assuming we're all working with you.”  
“You always could have been akumatized,” Hawkmoth pointed out.  
“Hawkmoth is so desperate he akumatized a girl just to get a date,” Nathalie laughed, “besides then Ladybug and Cat Noir show up and start breaking everything where the akuma could be until they finally realize there isn't one.”   
“Then I guess just knowing you're mine is fine,” Hawkmoth said and kissed her, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
“I’ll be there,” she smiled. 

Nathalie watched as he left and started down to her apartment. She looked in the mirror, as if she needed another reason to hate hats. She was really hoping it just did the job of her not being recognized.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at work nobody mentioned it, besides Mathilde, who as soon as they were alone slammed a copy of a magazine on her desk demanding an explanation.   
“It’s a magazine?” Nathalie said as if Mathilde was stupid and didn't know that.  
“That you're on the cover of!” Mathilde exclaimed, “as Gabriel Agreste’s mystery date! There is no way this was a job interview.”  
Nathalie was about to object when she realized that it would make more sense for her to ‘fall into Gabriel’s arms’ if she knew him.  
“He wanted to get to know a little better before I started working. He made me dress like that so people wouldn't know who I was when they got the wrong idea, though clearly you still did.”   
“Why did you go to one of the most expensive restaurants in town to get to know each other?”  
“He's Gabriel Agreste, that's as low class he can go,” Nathalie said, poking some fun at him.   
Mathilde let out a chuckle, “I guess that makes sense. If I were you though, I would dump the criminal and go for Gabriel Agreste.”  
Nathalie shrugged at the suggestion, already knowing at one point, at least from Mathilde’s perspective, that's what she was going to do. 

The rest of Nathalie’s week went by without much interest. Hawkmoth only akumatized one other person before she left. On her final day of work, the break room was filled with streamers and banners that were wishing her good luck. There was also lots of food, which Nathalie thought Mathilde must have ordered, because a lot of it looked to be from the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Nobody besides Mathilde knew that she was going to work for Gabriel Agreste.   
She wished everyone the best and said she would miss everyone as she left the police station for the final time as an officer, though the chief did say she would always be welcomed back on the force if she wanted to come back.  
“Don't be a stranger,” Mathilde told her before she left, “you have my number.”  
Nathalie smiled, “I’ll be sure to text you.”  
Mathilde looked like she was about to start crying and wrapped Nathalie in a tight hug, “thank you for trusting, not only on the case. I'm going to miss you so much.”

The next morning felt weird as Nathalie got dressed in a navy suit and went to the Agreste mansion. The first day was exhausting, she didn't feel like she was favored for being in a relationship as the training felt rigorous, and was constantly told she couldn’t be making mistakes. She did meet Adrien who seemed like a sweet boy. 

“You know you don't have to go home?” Gabriel said at the end of the day.  
Nathalie rolled her eyes, “I’m tired and we have an early meeting tomorrow. I plan to go home and get some rest to prepare for it.”   
“My other assistants would have jumped quickly on the opportunity to spend the night here.”  
“I’m not just another assistant though, am I?”   
“No, you're not,” he said, “but I can get a guest room set up for you if that's easier than having to go from your apartment to here every day.”   
“That would be nice,” Nathalie admitted.   
“It’ll be ready tomorrow,” Gabriel confirmed.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow, sir,” Nathalie said and left.   
Nathalie signed as she entered her apartment. She wasn't sure if she loved or hated her new job. It was different than what she was used to that was for sure but she highly doubted she was going to get fired from this for being infatuated with a criminal. 

The weeks passed by quickly in the Agreste household and at this point, most people had forgotten about Hawkmoth though they still celebrated their heroes.   
“Nathalie, are we free for dinner this evening?” Gabriel asked.  
Nathalie glanced at the schedule in her hand quickly, “yes, sir.”  
“Perfect, date night?”  
“As long as I don't have to wear that hat,” Nathalie groaned thinking back to their previous date where Gabriel had told her it was better if she did.  
“No, I was thinking the media could know tonight.”  
“You mean it?”  
“Yes, if you're ready. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to-”  
“I would love to, Gabriel.” 

Later that night Nathalie wore a long emerald-colored dress, similar to the suit she had worn on their first time out. Her hair was curled delicately and she smiled to herself in the mirror knowing she wouldn't be wearing some bulky hat this time.   
“You look gorgeous,” Gabriel said as Nathalie walked down the stairs from her room.   
Nathalie blushed and Gabriel took her hand in his and kissed it.  
“So how are we traveling?” she asked with a small smirk on her face.   
“Well, I have a limo ready, unless you rather I carry you there.”   
“Maybe for old times sake,” Nathalie started.   
“Where’s Adrien?”   
“He is working on a school project with Alya, Nino, and Marinette at Marinette’s house,” Nathalie said with a nod.  
“Dark wings rise,” Gabriel commanded.  
“The things I do for you,” Hawkmoth said, rolling his eyes and picking her up.  
“I love you too,” Nathalie replied. 

Arriving in a nearby alley Hawkmoth changed back to Gabriel and walked into the restaurant in which they had their first ‘date’. Nathalie remembered her emerald dress that was a reflection of their first date as well, maybe it was like they were changing time. In his own way, he was saying he couldn't change time but he could do this right now, and everybody was going to know that Nathalie was far from just his assistant. They sat at a table in the middle of the restaurant and immediately the photos began.   
“We don't have to stay if you don't want to,” Gabriel offered.  
“I have a better idea,” Nathalie smirked.  
She stood up and so Gabriel followed suit. Nathalie grabbed Gabriel by his collar and kissed him, something she had always longed to do, especially in public. She could see the camera flashes behind her closed eyelids but didn't break away. Gabriel didn't break away, he was going to do what Nathalie wanted, this was about what she felt comfortable with and she had very much initiated kissing him, especially like this. He loved it when she was bold, and he loved it when she took control, so he continued to kiss her for a moment.   
“I think they are all satisfied now,” Nathalie smiled.  
“Are you?” Gabriel asked.  
Nathalie giggled a bit and gave Gabriel a quick kiss this time, “now I am.”   
“Did you want to go somewhere else?”   
“Yes, but you can't complain about it,” she warned.  
Gabriel said he wouldn't, though Nathalie doubted he would keep that promise and led him to the small Dupain-Cheng bakery, which she was fairly surprised was open so late at night.   
“I wasn't hungry anyway,” she said, coming out with only a box of a dozen macarons, doubting they would even eat that much, though she didn't care.   
“Did anyone question why you dressed like that going to a bakery?” Gabriel asked.  
“It doesn't matter,” Nathalie said, very well knowing the first question she got was why she looked so nice.   
“Want to go to the rooftops?” Gabriel asked.  
“I’d go anywhere with you,” Nathalie said.   
Gabriel and Nathalie went to a nearby alley and Gabriel shifted into Hawkmoth who immediately scooped up Nathalie and brought her to the roof. When they both settled on the ledge Nathalie rested her head on Hawkmoth’s shoulder. The macaroons beside Nathalie were forgotten as the two just enjoyed being with each other.   
“I love you,” Nathalie murmured.  
“I love you too,” Hawkmoth replied.   
The two stayed in a comfortable silence for a few more moments until Nathalie shivered.  
“Come on, let's get you home,” Hawkmoth said, “we don't want you to get sick.”   
Nathalie nodded as she picked up the macaroons and she was picked up. 

At the Agreste mansion, she set them on the table and told herself she would go to the station tomorrow, but only to see Mathilde, who she hadn't seen in at least a month or two. She hadn't texted her much just one probably a week into her new job saying she had liked it but it kept her busy all the time.   
“Nathalie, come to my room,” Gabriel requested though it sounded more like a demand.   
“Gabriel, I-”   
“No, we don't have to do anything. I just… Want to wake up with you tomorrow.”  
Nathalie smiled and nodded.   
She snuggled close to Gabriel and was glad that he wasn't going to force anything. He had always been about her being comfortable and was something that she always admired. 

Gabriel woke up before her and took a moment to admire her. She looked so peaceful in sleep, awake she always seemed to have a bit of tension and stress wherever she went, but asleep she was relaxed. He brushed a loose curl away from her face and she began to stir.   
Nathalie yawned and rubbed her eyes as she looked at the clock.   
“You have a meeting in two hours, sir,” she pointed out.   
Gabriel didn't understand how she was able to memorize it all, she hadn't viewed a schedule yet today.  
“Thank you, Nathalie,” he replied and wrapped his arms around her bringing her close.   
Nathalie would have insisted that they get ready if being in Gabriel’s arm wasn't her favorite place to be. It was though so she laid there close and enjoyed the feeling of security of how nothing could ever bother her.  
“Sir, I would like to go visit Mathilde sometime today, would you prefer me to go during or after your meeting?”   
“Whichever you like is fine with me,” Gabriel confirmed.  
“I’ll go during your meeting,” Nathalie told him, “I’ll bring a company phone too, don't worry.”  
“No, don't. Get someone else to cover you for an hour or two, you shouldn't have to worry about it while you are out.”  
“Alright, sir,” she agreed.   
They spent another half hour lying there together before Nathalie insisted that they both needed to get up. Gabriel unwillingly agreed and Nathalie quickly snuck out of Gabriel’s room hoping that nobody saw her. Though if they hadn't picked up on Nathalie’s and Gabriel’s relationship before, she assumed they were in enough magazines that it didn't matter if people saw her now. She shrugged as she entered her room and took a shower. After she dried her hair she put it up in a neat bun and put on a red suit that she had.   
Nathalie told Gabriel that she was going to leave but he only had the one meeting in fifteen minutes and that she would be back before he had to do anything else. He nodded and kissed her gently before she left. She grabbed the box of macaroons from last night, which she was surprised Adrien didn't take this morning, and left for the station. 

Walking into the station she was immediately greeted by a few of the officers and the chief came out of his office and was happy to see Nathalie back, but sad to hear that she didn't want her job back and was content with her new job.   
Mathilde stood coldly by her office with her arms crossed.   
Nathalie walked over and handed her the box. Mathilde walked into her office and Nathalie followed her and the door was promptly closed behind them.   
Mathilde threw a magazine at Nathalie and Nathalie quickly realized that on the cover was her kissing Gabriel.  
“You don't talk to me for months but then you're out there kissing Gabriel Agreste! You bring me a box of macaroons like that can fix everything? What about him?”   
“Gabriel and I had been dating for a month before that picture was taken, he and I both agreed that we were ready for our relationship to go public, nobody knew.”  
“Not him!” Mathilde spit, “your forbidden lover.”  
“He, he was a criminal, we never would have worked… he is a bad man and he left me hanging, Gabriel was there for me,” Nathalie stuttered trying to make it sound like she was sad about her ‘failed’ relationship.   
“Then why haven't there been akumatization’s? Weren't you the only one stopping it before?”  
“Maybe he still loves me, maybe part of him still feels like he has me, I don't know. I don't even know who he is.”   
“You're lying and I’m sure of it. You couldn't have gone all that time dating a mysterious villain never knowing who they were.”  
“Cat Noir and Ladybug don't know who each other is,” Nathalie pointed out.  
“That's different!” Mathilde claimed.  
“Maybe I knew, maybe I didn't. It doesn't matter, I’m in love with Gabriel now. I shouldn't have come here, I wouldn't if I had known the outcome,” Nathalie said and went to leave.  
“You deserve a villain, you're just as cold as he is,” Mathilde spit.   
Nathalie turned, “look, I do know who he is, but I don't want to put him in danger. He trusted me, I don’t care if we aren't dating anymore, I loved him and I’m not betraying that.”   
“Do you really think I would do anything bad?”  
“No, Mathilde, I don't, but it's not my secret to share.”   
“You're so good,” Mathilde said, “you're loyal, even if I don't think they deserve it.”  
“I think that's why he stopped. He realized there was more to life than hatred and betrayal, I was loyal when nobody else, that was all they needed,” Nathalie told her.   
“Hey,” Mathilde stopped her from walking out, “invite me to the wedding, okay?”   
Nathalie smiled, “you can be a bridesmaid.”  
Mathilde grinned and ran over to hug her, “I missed you!”  
“I promise I’ll keep in touch this time,” Nathalie told her.  
“You better or I will come to the Agreste mansion and kidnap you,” Mathilde threatened.   
Nathalie rolled her eyes, “I’ll talk to you later Mathilde.”   
“Thanks for the macaroons!” Mathilde exclaimed.   
“I knew they always fixed everything,” Nathalie giggled a bit, rolled her eyes, and left. 

Nathalie returned to the Agreste mansion and entered Gabriel’s office and saw that he was already done with his meeting.   
“Did you enjoy your morning?” Gabriel asked.  
“Yes, although Mathilde wasn't pleased to hear how Hawkmoth seemingly left me alone and she found it a little odd to be dating my boss, but she was the one who told me to go after Gabriel Agreste before she even knew I was dating him.”   
He nodded, “try and lay low for the next few days, I wasn't going to bother you with it today but the paparazzi will bombard you with questions, I’m surprised it didn't happen today.”   
“I mean Mathilde threw a magazine at me that had us kissing on the cover, I don't know what more they want.”   
“Come here,” Gabriel requested.  
Nathalie stepped closer to Gabriel and once she was in arms he dipped her back and then kissed her.  
“Maybe something more like that,” he suggested.  
Nathalie blushed, “sit down,” she asked.  
He followed her direction, then she straddled him, rolled her hips, and kissed him.  
“I’m thinking they want something more like that,” she said.


	7. 6.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!  
> This chapter contains mature content! Please do not read if underage. You will miss nothing plot related by skipping this chapter. Please skip if you are underage or uncomfortable with these themes!

Gabriel was hardly paying attention at this point and slowly began sucking on Nathalie’s neck.   
“Gabriel,” Nathalie moaned.   
“Tell me to stop,” he said and went back to her neck.   
“I-” she hesitated, “keep going.”   
Gabriel’s hands went to her hair and he pulled it out of its bun and let the hair cascade onto her shoulders. Gabriel then took off her blazer and threw it to the ground and then pulled her undershirt off. Nathalie took off his jacket and then the shirt and tie that he wore underneath.   
Gabriel fingered with the clasp of her bra, “tell me to stop,” he told her.   
“Please, don't stop,” she said in a begging tone.   
With those words, her bra fell swiftly to the floor and Gabriel began to worship her breasts. They continued until they were both nude. Nathalie, who had been straddling Gabriel on the chair, came down on him. This left Gabriel gasping and moaning her name. They both finished and we're breathing heavily.   
“That was the best thing that has ever happened in this office,” Gabriel breathed.   
“I’d say it's probably the worst,” Nathalie said standing up and winked.   
She gathered her clothes that had been scattered around on the floor. She then picked up her hair tie but just put it on her wrist deciding she would tie it up later when she had a mirror.  
“Adrien should be home in fifteen minutes and you have a meeting in forty-five,” Nathalie, who was now fully clothed, said with a nod as she exited and left a very disheveled Gabriel alone in his office.   
He slowly began redressing and saw in a mirror that he would have to do something with hair before his meeting to make it look like he hadn't just rolled out of bed.   
Nathalie decided to text Mathilde, who she was sure would have quite the reaction to her riding Gabriel Agreste, in his office nonetheless. 

Nathalie: You won't believe it!  
Mathilde: You finally learned how to use a phone so you can text me?  
Nathalie: No me and Gabriel just did it… In his office!  
Mathilde: You have had one busy day! Visiting me, fucking your boss, do you even work?

Nathalie then received a phone call from Mathilde.  
“So are you going to tell me how it was?” Mathilde asked.  
Nathalie looked around to make sure nobody would overhear her conversation, “it was Gabriel Agreste, would you expect anything less than magical?”  
“Where in his office?”  
“On his chair.”   
“Were you on top or bottom?”   
“Top.”  
“Ooh,” Nathalie could tell Mathilde had a huge grin on her face just by the way she sounded, “so would do it again?”  
“Wait a second, I want to be his door when I say this,” Nathalie said and walked over by Gabriel’s office, “I was thinking next time he could bend me over the desk,” it was loud enough for Gabriel to hear but nobody else in the place would.   
Nathalie couldn't see Gabriel but she hoped it drove mad. (Spoiler alert: it did)  
“Well, you do you, I guess,” Mathilde said.  
“Do you want to go for lunch sometime next week?” Nathalie asked, quickly changing the subject and walking away from Gabriel’s door.  
“Sure, how is Thursday on my day off?”  
Nathalie looked quickly through her agenda, “that should work. Gabriel has a meeting at 11:30 and Adrien is at school so yeah that will work.”  
“Ok, see you then. Oh, and please, NEVER inform me of your sex life again.”  
“You wanted to know, don't lie.”  
“Goodbye, Nathalie.”  
“See ya,” Nathalie said and hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear:   
> I do not recommend having s3x if you are not ready, Nathalie decided she was ready and continued to give consent. It is okay to change your mind if you decide you are not ready! 
> 
> Also, I wouldn't turn around and tell your friend about how you just did it in your boss's office, but that is your decision.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ if you chose not to read the previous chapter
> 
> As I said you did not miss anything plot-related. However, know that Nathalie’s hair is now down and that her and Mathilde have dinner plans for Thursday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> This chapter contains references to a previous relationship that Nathalie was in. There is no explicit mentions of abus3 though it was referenced that it was very tox!c  
> Proceed with caution

Nathalie had been doing a few tasks to keep herself busy and had forgotten about her hair which fell gently in her face every once in a while but it didn't bother her.  
“Your hair looks very nice,” Adrien complimented.  
“Oh,” Nathalie, who had not heard Adrien come in, was shocked by the sudden compliment, “thank you, Adrien.”  
“Has my dad seen it? I’m sure he would like it,” Adrien said with a wink.  
Nathalie blushed, oh what Adrien didn't know. Nathalie also felt like they should have told Adrien personally instead of just having him find out from a magazine like everyone else. He probably hadn't even seen it himself, he was probably just flooded with questions about his father’s girlfriend that he didn't even know he had. Nathalie felt bad but it seemed like Adrien wasn't too upset with it, in fact, he did seem pretty supportive of it. Adrien went upstairs to his room to work on his homework and Nathalie was left there red in the face trying not to replay the past events in her head. She shook her head and decided that she had to put her hair up. She quickly did that and then found someone to cover for her on Thursday adding on the agenda that she had a lunch planned. Not that anyone besides her ever looked at it but it would be a good reminder for herself as well as something to look forward to if it felt like the week was dragging on.

*time skip to Thursday* 

“Hey Mathilde, it's good to see you again,” Nathalie said formally as she sat down at the cafe table.  
“What? No macaroons this time? I thought that was an every time thing?” Mathilde said and then started laughing.  
Nathalie rolled her eyes, “so what's new at the station?”  
“Nobody can replace you. We have two newbies but nobody will ever be as good as you. You're still treated as an idol there even though you're gone.”  
“That’s only because they don't know I was dating a criminal for just over a month,” Nathalie pointed out, not mentioning she technically still was.  
Just then two guys came over to their table.  
“Hey ladies,” one said with a wink and wrapped his arm around Mathilde.  
“What are two lovely things doing all by yourselves?” the other asked getting very close to Nathalie.  
Mathilde shoved the one away from her, “I’m married, I’ll have you know it!”  
“And I’m engaged!” Nathalie said, it was a small lie but one that would buy her time.  
“But they aren't here now are they?” the first boy pointed out.  
“So let us buy you some drinks,” the other suggested.  
Nathalie took her hand and tapped it lightly against the gun attached to her hip.  
“We are two police officers so I would back off if I was you,” Nathalie threatened.  
“Awe, the precious thing thinks she can scare us,” the first boy laughed.  
Nathalie realized this wasn't going to work so she tried a different approach, “why don't you two go buy us two lattes. I want caramel in mine as well, what about you?”  
Mathilde furrowed her brows and gave Nathalie a confused look, Nathalie shot back a look telling her to play along, “make mine a green tea,” Mathilde said.  
“Now there you two go,” the first boy said.  
“Being nice little things like you're supposed to,” the second added.  
“We are going to go to the washroom to tidy ourselves up for you,” Nathalie said and grabbed Mathilde’s hand.  
Nathalie immediately locked the door behind her and pulled out her phone.  
“Please tell me you're calling the police,” Mathilde said.  
“No, I’m calling someone I know is going to get them to leave,” Nathalie said and dialed Gabriel’s number hoping he was out of his meeting.  
“Hello, Nath,” Gabriel answered after the first ring.  
“Hawkmoth,” Nathalie said and Mathilde gasped, “I know you agreed not to akumatize anybody but would you do it one more time, just for me?”  
“I would do anything for you,” he replied, “dark wings rise,” she heard on the other end, “where are you?”  
“The cafe downtown, just down the street from my old apartment.”  
Hawkmoth hung up with those words and Nathalie hopped the akuma was coming soon.  
“I’m sorry? You chose to call your ex-boyfriend over the police?!”  
“You could have called the police!” Nathalie pointed out.  
“He better know what he's doing,” Mathilde huffed. 

Nathalie’s phone dinged and she saw a text.  
Hawkmoth/ Gabriel: It’s on the way. Are you safe? Are you with Mathilde?  
Nathalie: She and I are both hiding in the bathroom, safe for now.  
Hawkmoth/ Gabriel: So why did you need an akuma?  
Nathalie: two guys wouldn't stop flirting with us

In another minute the two heard screaming and after the screaming died down they found that the cafe was empty.  
“Well, that probably was more efficient,” Mathilde agreed.  
“Have to keep Ladybug and Cat Noir on their toes. Besides, I’m sure it will be an easy feat, he’s not trying to…” Nathalie paused, she couldn't say anything about his personal motives, “he’s not trying to win anymore.”

Nathalie sent him a quick text saying, ‘love you, be back shortly’.

“See look there they are, all ready to save the day,” Nathalie pointed out as Cat Noir and Ladybug dropped into the scene.  
“Don't you want to watch the fight?” Mathilde asked.  
“No, he's trying to buy us time, let's get you back home, and then I’ll go back to the Agreste mansion.”  
“Fine,” Mathilde agreed.  
After dropping off Mathilde, Nathalie headed back to the Agreste mansion, she might as well call it home, she did live there, she didn't have anything in her old apartment, her whole life was now there in the Agreste mansion, her home.

“You're lucky Gabriel had just finished his meeting,” Hawkmoth said as soon as Nathalie walked into Gabriel’s office.  
Nathalie was surprised he hadn’t changed back, he usually did shortly, if not immediately, after defeat.  
“I’m sorry, next time I’ll plan my catcalling at a more appropriate time,” Nathalie said emotionless.  
“I’m not blaming you, I’m just asking what you would have done if I wasn't available.”  
Nathalie tapped the gun that was on her hip.  
“You can't just open fire in a cafe,” Hawkmoth said.  
“Oh because you are a man of so many morals,” Nathalie said sarcastically.  
“I’m working on it because you told me to,” Hawkmoth told her, “I haven't akumatized anybody for months and the only reason I did today was to help you.”  
“I’m sorry,” Nathalie said a little more sincerely this time, “I just, it felt like I was sixteen, when I was a hopeless girl treated more like a doll than a human,” Nathalie’s voice broke with her words.  
Hawkmoth stepped forward and held her close, he didn't pressure her to tell him anything, she would open up on her own time, and when she felt comfortable.  
“You're safe Nathalie, I would never let anyone hurt you,” he said softly.  
A few tears fell down Nathalie’s face as she buried herself into Hawkmoth’s chest. She hated crying, she rarely did, it showed vulnerability and weakness, which she had always tried to hide. He took her bun out of her hair and let the hair fall down. He continued to run his fingers through her hair as she stayed close. Her breathing, which had become rapid when she had started crying, slowed to a normal pace. Hawkmoth took a hand under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking up at him. He gently kissed her tear-stained cheeks.  
“I love you,” he told her.  
She kissed him quickly but he was still able to taste the salt from her tears on her lips.  
“I love you too,” she said, “but I have to get back to work.”  
“Take it easy, you’ve had a rough day.”  
Nathalie nodded and left the room promptly.  
She looked in the mirror as she put her hair up, with how often he took it down she might as well not even bother putting it up but she knew putting it up every day was the more professional thing to do, despite their relationship being far from professional.


	9. Chapter 8

A month later Nathalie had met up with Mathilde in her apartment. They had been having a great time together until the fire alarm was signaling that they were to evacuate the building immediately. They ran for the stairwell only to find that people were running upstairs because the fire had already trapped the residents near the top. Nathalie and Mathilde followed suit and they closed the door behind them as they reached the roof. Some people had tried to contact loved ones.  
Nathalie, who didn't want to clog the phone lines, just sent a quick text to Gabriel.

Nathalie: If I never see you again, I love you

She watched as the fire department, as well as Ladybug and Cat Noir, arrived at the scene. Ladybug and Cat Noir began to save some of the children on the roof. Everyone was surprised as Hawkmoth showed up seconds later and immediately grabbed Nathalie and swooped her off the roof. He brought her gently to the safety of a nearby roof.  
“When I said I wasn't going to let anybody hurt you I meant nothing ever will,” he said, setting her down.  
“What about Mathilde?” Nathalie asked.  
“You are really trying to ruin my reputation here aren't you?” Hawkmoth said before going back to the roof and picking up the woman he recognized as Mathilde.  
He brought Mathilde and set her beside Nathalie. Without thinking twice Nathalie kissed Hawkmoth, something she was used to, but realized quickly that she shouldn't have done in front of Mathilde and immediately pulled away.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn't have done that!” Nathalie quickly spit out, “I’m in a committed relationship, I-”  
“It's okay, I get it, it was a rush of the moment type thing, it meant nothing,” Hawkmoth said.  
“Who knew Hawkmoth was such a sweetheart?” Mathilde asked, admiring his understanding.  
“I am not!” Hawkmoth objected.  
“Why did you text Hawkmoth to begin with?” Mathilde began to wonder, “I thought you would have texted Gabriel?”  
“Well,” Nathalie paused, “Gabriel wouldn't have any way to save us, I knew Hawkmoth could.”  
“You two seem very close for a broken-up couple,” Mathilde noted.   
“He might have stood me up but he's not heartless,” Nathalie explained, remembering her lie that Hawkmoth had not shown for a date and she broke up with him after that.   
“It was nice to see you again Nathalie, but I must go before Ladybug and Cat Noir question my place here,” Hawkmoth said.  
“Thank you,” Nathalie said and watched as Hawkmoth turned.  
“Wait!” Mathilde called, “you could be a good person. Why don't you help Ladybug and Cat Noir?”  
Hawkmoth didn't even then around before leaving. Nathalie set a hand on Mathilde’s shoulder.  
“Don't take it personally, he just doesn't believe he is a good person,” Nathalie said.  
“You two really seem like you know a lot about each for only dating for maybe a month.”  
“We meet up every once in a while,” Nathalie admitted.   
“Does Gabriel know?”  
“Yes, Gabriel trusts me, and he will know what I did today,” Nathalie said, though of course Gabriel already knew. 

Nathalie walked into Gabriel’s office when she returned to the Agreste mansion, her home.  
“Are you alright?” Gabriel immediately asked her.   
“Yes, I’m alright, thanks to him, thanks to you,” Nathalie said and walked over to kiss him, “I owe you my life.”   
“How about we go to the park after dinner tomorrow evening?” he suggested.   
“That's a start, I suppose,” Nathalie agreed.   
“You don't owe me anything,” Gabriel told her, “I love you, I would do anything for you, no matter the costs.”  
It was a promise. It was very similar to the one he had made to Emilie, some promises such as that one were meant to be broken, but he wasn't going to break this one. He was going to keep Nathalie safe if it was the last thing he did, he wasn't letting another woman go, he refused to make the same mistake twice. 

The next night Gabriel and Nathalie walked together to the park. They sat together on a bench while sharing an ice cream.   
“Nathalie,” Gabriel started.  
Nathalie hummed in acknowledgment.   
“You said you owed me your life, how about instead,” Gabriel got down on one knee and pulled out a ring, “you spend the rest of your life with me as my wife? Nathalie, will you marry me?”  
Nathalie blushed, “yes, Gabriel, I will.”  
The two shared a passionate kiss in the light of the setting sun. It felt oddly familiar to their first kiss except on ground level instead of on the rooftops of Paris.   
“I love you, Gabriel,” Nathalie said.  
“I love you, Nathalie.” 

The wedding was as small as it could if you were Gabriel Agreste. Mathilde upgraded from a bridesmaid to the maid of honor and she was beyond enthusiastic to accept the role. Some of the other female officers she used to work with were her other bridesmaids, though all of them were invited to attend the ceremony. 

Gabriel had Adrien as a groomsman but all the other men including his best man were rather unfamiliar to Nathalie. She didn't bother herself knowing the names of them as she focused on her husband for the day. Her long dress was uncharacteristic for her but Gabriel would tell anyone a thousand times over how beautiful she looked that day. Gabriel had worn a purple suit that resembled Hawkmoth to a certain extent. It made her feel like she was marrying both of them. 

Her life had been anything but what she had expected, but she wouldn't have changed any detail of it for anything else. It was full of mistakes, accidents, things she had wished didn't happen, but if changing one of those events meant she wasn't where she was today then she was glad they happened. Falling in love with a criminal may once have been her greatest mistake, but now it felt like her best achievement.


End file.
